¿Más que solo secuestrador y victima?
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Los vexos han regresado y lo que mas quieren es venganza, en especial uno de ellos ¿Que pasara cuando regresen? ¿Se vengaran de los peleadores? Oh el lider de los vexos encontrara el amor. KeithXRuno DanXRuno
1. Chapter 1

Les traigo el primer capitulo de este nuevo y realmente loco fis llamado: ¿Más que solo secuestrador y victima? Espero les guste, sé que es una pareja inexistente pero enserio me gusta, bueno espero y sea de su agrado :3

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

_**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**_

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Más que solo secuestrador y victima?<strong>

* * *

><p>Los peleadores, la resistencia y una alienígena se encontraban en la sala de una mansión, la mansión Marukura para ser específicos, hablaban de algo importante, el regreso de un equipo, un equipo que podría traerles grandes problemas y retos a los peleadores.<p>

Dan: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible

Shun: ¿Estas segura Mirra?

Mirra: Eso me temo u_u

Runo: Pero, creí que los Vexos habían muerto, bueno todos menos Keith

Ace: Me temo que no, al parecer no estaban tan muertos como pensábamos, y como están vivos no lo sabemos

Baron: Aun así nos atacaron en vestal, ya no quieres ir tras los Bakugan, ahora lo único que quieres es vengarse de la resistencia y los peleadores. En especial de ti Dan

Dan: Pero, Keith no había cambiado

Mirra: -Entre lagrimas- ¡Cambio! Él había cambiado, pero los Vexos debieron hacerle algo :'(

Julie: Tranquila Mirra

Fabia: Si, seguro si le hicieron algo ¿Verdad Danny?

Dan: Si es lo mas seguro Fabi ((n.a: Si quizás me odien por eso, per la "Fabia" es la novia de Dan en este fic -.-" créanme, yo detesto el FabiaXDan mas que ustedes -.-"))

Runo: -Triste- Debo ir al sanitario –Se va-

Mirra: -Viendo a Runo-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Runo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en el baño, estaba triste, ya que Dan había empezado a salir con "Fabia" cuando él se había mudado, cuando ella se entero se le partió el corazón no podía ni ver a ese par ni juntos ni separador porque le dolía.<p>

Runo: -Limpiándose las lagrimas y recargándose en la pared-

Mirra: -Apareciendo detrás de Runo- ¿Estas bien Runo?

Runo: -Levantándose rápidamente- Si, no pasa nada ¿Por qué preguntas?

Mirra: Runo… No trates de engañarme, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Runo: Por nada, es que yo… yo no puedo seguir así, lo siento Mirra, pero ya no seré un peleador

Mirra: ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Runo: Por Dan y Fabia, no puedo estar en el mismo equipo que ellos –Alejándose-

Mirra: Runo no te vallas

Runo: -Se detiene y empieza a llorar, de nuevo- Mirra, Dan me lastimo mucho, ya no puedo seguir así, no resistiré mucho tiempo, lo siento -Sube al elevador-

Mirra: -Derramando lagrimas- Runo…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con lo Vexos*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban 4 de los 6 Vexos en el techo de un edificio que quedaba cerca de la mansión de Marucho, tenían cara de pocos amigos, Spectra sabia exactamente cual era la debilidad de Dan, o al menos eso creía, era su novia, pero lo que no sabia Spectra era que ella ya no era su novia, era Fabia, pero como no lo sabia pensaba que Runo aun era novia de este, y que si le llegaba a pasar algo Dan sufriría.<p>

Bolt: Tiempo sin venir a este planeta

Link: Me pregunto como habrán tomado los peleadores nuestro regreso ^^

Mylene: Spectra…

Spectra: -con aura maligna- Andando

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores*<strong>

* * *

><p>Peleadores y Fabia: ¡¿Qué?<p>

Dan: -cabizbajo- Pero… ¿Por qué renunciaría a los peleadores? No lo entiendo

Shun: Ni yo, Runo no nos dejaría y menos con este problema ¿No te dijo porque se iba Mirra?

Ace: Si, quizás te dijo algo

Mirra: -A punto de decirles- … -Recordó a Runo y decidió callar- No, no me dijo razones lo siento

Alice: -Recargándose en la pares que estaba con una gran ventana al lado- Runo… -Voltea a ver hacia afuera y ve a Runo- ¡Chicos ay va Runo!

Dan: ¡¿Runo? –Corre a la salida-

Fabia: ¿Danny a donde vas…? ¿Danny? –Se enojo al ver que le puso mas atención a Runo que a ella-

Alice: Yo también voy –Siguió a Runo y después los peleadores fueron tras ella excepto uno-

Fabia: -Se quedo sola en esa habitación, sola y enojada-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Runo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba alejándose de la mansión de Marucho, ya no quería saber nada de los peleadores, ni de sus videos amigos, todos le recordaban a su primer amo… Dan. Pero algo la saca de sus pensamientos, no algo, alguien.<p>

¿?: ¿Hace cuentos años que no nos vemos?

Runo: -Volteando- ¡¿Keith?

Spectra: Yo soy Spectra Phantom, Y NO VINE PRESISAMENTE A SALUDARTE –Con aura maligna-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan y los demás*<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la escena y lo único que vieron fue a 4 Vexos y a Runo en el suelo, inconsciente e indefensa.<p>

Dan: ¡Runo!

Bolt: -Cargando a Runo-

Mylene: Llegan tarde peleadores

Keith: No te preocupes Dan no l are nada a tu "amiguita" –Mirada asesina- …por ahora

Link: -Oprimiendo un botón de su lanzador y haciendo que todos desaparecieran, fueran tele transportados-

Shun: No puede ser…

Julie: ¡¿Runo…?

Dan: Esto no se quedara así… Spectra…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Si lo se corto XD en comparación con los capítulos de mis otros fanfics si lo es XD bueno espero les haiga gustado, una pareja imposible pero que me gusta mucho :3 dejen comentarios, recomendaciones, quejas lo que quieran, me gustaría saber su opinión :3 y si me da tiempo, cuando resiva 2 comentarios subire la siguiente parte :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

HolaHola bueno, lo prometido es deuda, pero antes quiero pedir disculpas ya que en el capitulo anterior puse "Link" era mi error, su nombre se escribe "Lync" pero no estaba segura y como no quería que se me olvidara lo que ya traía en la cabeza escribí así el capitulo, pero ya lo escribiré bien y repito, lo siento u_u Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación =3

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Más que solo secuestrador y victima?<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la escena y lo único que vieron fue a 4 Vexos y a Runo en el suelo, inconsciente e indefensa.<p>

Dan: ¡Runo!

Bolt: -Cargando a Runo-

Mylene: Llegan tarde peleadores

Keith: No te preocupes Dan no l are nada a tu "amiguita" –Mirada asesina- …por ahora

Link: -Oprimiendo un botón de su lanzador y haciendo que todos desaparecieran, fueran tele transportados-

Shun: No puede ser…

Julie: ¡¿Runo…?

Dan: Esto no se quedara así… Spectra…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.-<strong>

* * *

><p>Los Vexos llegaban a su nave donde tenían a Runo, Keith estaba sorprendido y preocupado, la joven de cabello azul había sido muy fácil de noquear y aun mas fácil de secuestrar, algo andaba mal, ningún secuestro es fácil, y menos así de sencillo.<p>

Bolt: -Aun cargando a Runo- Maestro Spectra ¿Que hago con ella?

Spectra: Llévala a la habitación que le preparamos

Bolt: Entendido –Saliendo del cuarto-

Mylene: S sabes que esa niña fue muy fácil de traer no

Spectra: Claro que me di cuenta, fue fácil, demasiado yo diría, tan pronto como despierte la interrogare, quiero saber cual fue la razón

Lync: Seguro estaba enferma o no se sentía bien, no se porque le toman tanta importancia

Mylene: -Mirada asesina- te diré porque mocoso, si era una trampa y la joven se dejo atrapar para atraparnos, y si tiene un chip localizador ¿Qué pasaría? No debemos confiarnos, el que sea un peleador nos dificulta las cosas

Spectra: Así es, por eso la habitación que le preparamos no solo se puede abrir únicamente con el ADN de los Vexos si no que además nada tecnológico funciona dentro del cuarto

Lync: Bueno, eso último no lo sabía

Mylene: -Fastidiada- Imposible -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores y Fabia*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban en una habitación llena de cosas tecnológicas donde Mirra no dejaba de oprimir teclas, al parecer había algo en los lanzadores de los peleadores que estos no sabia.<p>

Fabia: ¿Y como planeas encontrarla? Se la pudieron haber llevado a cualquier parte del universo

Mirra: Fácil, Dan Runo aun traía tiene su lanzador verdad

Dan: Claro, todos los tenemos y nunca los dejamos, quien sabe cuando los necesitaríamos

Fabia: ¿Lanzadores?

Shun: Si mira este es un lanzador –Le muestra el suyo-

Fabia: Ya veo, ¿Y por qué yo no tengo uno?

Ace: Porque solo los peleadores tiene lanzadores, eso y que todos en el universo fueron destruidos

Baron: Bueno, todos menos los que poseemos los Peleadores y los Vexos

Mirra: No puede ser…

Julie: ¿Qué pasa Mirra?

Mirra: No puedo encontrar a Runo

Dan ¿A que te refieres Mirra?

Mirra: A que no esta, Runo no esta, no la puedo encontrar no puedo encontrar su señal

Marucho: Runo esta…

Mirra: Al menos de que algo este bloqueando la señal, no ahí posibilidades de que Runo este bien

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Runo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en una habitación completamente hacia excepto por una mesa con 2 cillas y una cama done Runo estaba "dormida" después del ataque que recibió por Spectra y los demás Vexos, en eso se abre la puerta y entra el líder de los Vexos y se sienta en una silla.<p>

Spectra: Ya despierta Misaki –Empieza a hablar para despertar a la humana-

Runo: -empezando a abrir los ojos-

Spectra: ¿Qué planeas?

Runo: …

Spectra: -Empezando a perder la paciencia- Alumnos ten la cortesía de responderme sabes

Runo: Para que si me lastimaras como quiera

Spectra: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Runo: -Sentándose en la cama- ¿Entonces porque me trajiste aquí?

Spectra: Eres la novia de Kuso, vendrá por ti en cualquier momento y entonces será su fin

Runo: Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy la novia de Dan, ya no –Decía con cara triste y mirando el piso-

Spectra: -Viendo la expresión en su rostro por unos segundos para después desvía la mirada y ponerse de pie- En una hora te traerán de comer, te recomiendo que comas, vendré mañana –sale de la habitación-

Runo: -Acostándose en la cama de nuevo-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Spectra*<strong>

* * *

><p>¿?: ¿Qué fue eso Spectra?<p>

Spectra: ¿A que te refieres Viper?

Viper: A que no interrogo a la humana

Spectra: Lo are mañana

Viper: ¿Por qué?

Spectra: -Agarrándolo con su puño y callándolo- Tengo mis planes, además, eso ni te interesa –recuerda la mirada de Runo- … -Reacciona y se sacude la cabeza, después continua caminando-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Me alegra que les gustara el primer capitulo :3 espero este también les haiga gustado, actualizare en la semana, bueno dejen comentarios! Y por cierto ya cheque la pagina y resulta que este es el primer fanfic de esta pareja en español y el segundo en todos los idiomas O.O XD bueno nos estamos leyendo SAHONARA! :3<p> 


End file.
